A Father and a Daughter
by ears
Summary: slightlyAUWSPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS, Harry&hisDaughter, Cameo by Ron,&mentions of Hermione, experiences and pieces of there lives together till she gets to Hogwarts, Review, please


I do not own any characters, or anything related or mentioned in the Harry Potter books by JK ROWLING.  
  
This is an alternate universe fic, in which Ron and Harry do not meet until Auror training, plus Ron is a year older then Harry and went to a different school. Harry and Hermione met in there later years at Hogwarts, but she was dating one of his friends, though they were friends as well.  
  
This starts off with Harry flashing back to the birth of his daughter, remembering that day years before.  
  
Her mother since dead, from a disease of the lungs, caused by a curse she received during the war, which went unknown until she became pregnant.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ August 19th 2001~~~~~~ His baby girl was born three months premature, with a full head of dark brown hair! She was immediately rushed away, to stabilize her condition, while other doctors made sure her mother was alright.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been a hectic day, Hermione's water had broken, while Ginny had the key's to both Ron's car and her rental cars. They finally got a ride from a neighbor, but the van broke down on the way, so they called an ambulance, which finally rushed them the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan Elizabeth Granger-Potter, spent the first two months of her life in the hospital before finally being allowed home. During the day, after she was finally allowed out of her incubator, a nurse and usually the head nurse at that was always carrying Megan around! And during the nights, Harry was always there, with or without Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Megan was just two years old, Hermione left Harry, leaving no clue as to where she went, or why she did so.  
  
Breaking his heart, he spent the next six months looking for them, before finally finding them, way up in Scotland, living with a cousin, he battled in the courts, finally gaining acess to his daughter, then, just after her third birthday, Hermione again, disappeared!  
  
This time to London, to live with her mother, who had just recently divorced her jackass step-father.  
  
He followed after, once more, gaining half custody this time through the muggle courts, getting to see his daughter on the weekends and thursdays, plus a month every summer, this after having equal custody rights before!  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry left the wizarding world, to be nearer to his daughter, he got a part- time job working midnights in the produce department of a discount store. (Ever been to a Meijers or Super K-Mart or Super Wal-Mart? That's the type of place I mean)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Until Megan was eight years old, she went back and forth between both of her parents for weekends, but that stopped two weeks after her mothers thirtieth birthday, she died, October ninth 2009.  
  
~~~~  
  
She went to live full-time with her Daddy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan and Harry, around three years before.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Sweetie?"  
  
"Why do I have two last names, Daddy?"  
  
"Because you have your Mum's last name, and mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what your Mom and I decided when you were born."  
  
"Why don't you and Mummy live together?"  
  
"I don't know, honey."  
  
"Do you love Mummy?"  
  
"Yes with all my heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to present, "Ready to go Megan?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, why did Mummy have to die?"  
  
"I don't know baby, I don't know," and he broke down crying.  
  
"Daddy, don't cry," and she started to cry as well.  
  
"Sorry," he dried his eyes and he started the car, taking them home.  
  
"It's okay Daddy," she sniffled.  
  
~~  
  
They went back to Their 2 bedroom apartment, which, Harry's rented since moving to London around six years before.  
  
When they got in, an Owl was waiting for Harry.  
  
He took it and gave the owl a treat, and it flew out the window.  
  
"What's that Daddy?"  
  
"A letter from my old friend Ron."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"My best friend."  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"In the states right now, on vacation, with his wife, he got married!"  
  
"Have I ever told you about him?"  
  
"No Daddy, you haven't."  
  
"Would you like to hear about him?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"Ron was my training partner in Auror training, that's like a police officer, sweetie," answering the confused look on her face,  
  
"We became fast friends, so after graduating from three years of training, we rented a house together, and you Mum, she... she came to live with us to.  
  
We got together your Mum and I, then about a year later you were born! So your Mum and I moved out of Ron's to an apartment, so we could be closer to you in the hospital," he was interupted.  
  
"I know that Dad! You've told me millions of times!" she said matter of factly and smiled.  
  
"Have I? Oh I guess I have, I'm sorry Meg."  
  
"It's okay Daddy, what about Ron now?"  
  
"He helped your Mum and I, you see your Mum had to go to the hospital a lot and all, and he helped us pay for it and such."  
  
"Why couldn't you pay Daddy?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have much money and what I did make went straight to rent and food and anything else your mum and I would need."  
  
"Don't Aurors make lots o money though Daddy?"  
  
"They do, but I quit, I had to take care of your Mum and you when you were born, I couldn't be out in the field all the time, I had to make sure you and your Mummy were okay."  
  
"You really loved us didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, I love you still! Don't you know that munchkin!"  
  
"Yeah I do, Daddy! And you know I love you too, right, Dad, right?"  
  
"Of course I know that!"  
  
Good, I'm glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Megan let out a yawn, "I thinks it's time for bed, Munchkin."  
  
"No Daddy I want to stay up late with you."  
  
"I," he yawned, "I'll lay down with you till you fall asleep, then I'll go sleep alright? Go put on your pajamas, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Dad, I'm all ready."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
He tucked her in, then laid next to her on top of the blanket, "I love you Dad."  
  
"I love you too, Megan."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DAD! DAD! DAD!"  
  
"Harry rushed out of his bedroom, "Megan, What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a man on the couch!"  
  
"Megan, it's alright, thats just Remus, don't you remember Remus?"  
  
She noticibly calmed down, "How are you Megan?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm sorry Remus, I didn't realize it was you, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine Megan, no harm done."  
  
~~  
  
Later this day, "Megan?"  
  
"Yeah Daddy?"  
  
"I have to go to work tonight, so will you be okay, here with Remus at night, I'll be home to get you up for school, though."  
  
"When do you work Daddy?"  
  
"From ten at night till six in the morining."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, I can be with you after school. Will you be okay? And when Remus can't be here, will it be okay if my friend Neville watches you?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fine Daddy, but don't you ever have a day off?"  
  
"I'm trying to get Saturday off, every week, so I can spend it with you."  
  
"Great, can we go to the zoo, one day?"  
  
"Of course we can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAD,WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE THEY CLOSE!"  
  
"Meg, it's only seven, there not open till nine."  
  
"But I want to get a book, you promised!"  
  
"We will, let me sleep for another half hour, then I'll get up and we'll have breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Okay Daddy, you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, now go watch cartoons or something okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They went to the bookstore, and Megan got a Madeline book, then they went to the toy store, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have that playmobil living room for my doll house?"  
  
"Yes, you can have the playmobil, for your playmobil house, is that the set you don't have?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ready to go pay, so you can go home and play with it, and read your new book?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Come on, I have to pay for it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of years later, "DAD!"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"When are we going?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"By car, he doesn't live that far away, only a few hundred miles."  
  
"Are we really driving all the way to Ottery St. Catchpole? But we've never been there!"  
  
"I have."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Are you sure he'll like me?"  
  
"He'll love you! He helped take care of you when you were a baby."  
  
"Does he have any children?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Why doesn't he come here?"  
  
"Because I thought it'd be fun to go visit him."  
  
"Oh, alrigtht then."  
  
He smiled at his beautiful green eyed, dark brown busy haired daughter.  
  
"What are we going to do there, Daddy?"  
  
"Probably play some Quidditich, go places, and do all kinds of fun things."  
  
"Okay... what's Quidditich?"  
  
"It's a sport played on brooms."  
  
"Like that broom in your closet?"  
  
"Exactly, that's why it's coming with, because I know Ron'll want to play, plus I've gotta teach you how to fly, now don't I."  
  
"Mummy didn't like to fly, she said it was dangerous, when I told her about your games."  
  
"I know, but don't let that worry you, I'll keep you safe, and so will Ron, he is your godfather."  
  
"You never told me that, Dad, neither did Mum."  
  
"I'm sorry, guess I never got around to it, well, now ye' know."  
  
"Your funny Daddy!" She giggled and smiled.  
  
"I aim to please you my dear."  
  
She beamed at her Dad.  
  
~~  
  
The arrived at Ron's home, a few Kilometers outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
Ron rushed out to greet them, he immediately enveloped Harry in a massive hug.  
  
"Harry! It's been a long time, mate."  
  
"Too long."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Megan, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Your so big! And look just like your parents!"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"Well, it makes sense you don't remember me."  
  
"I've heard about you though, from Daddy, and Neville, and Remus."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes, they like you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad, cause I like them too."  
  
"Come on inside you too, I'll show you too your rooms."  
  
They followed him in, Harry toting there bags. He led them to there rooms, where Harry left the suitcases.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast, I made waffles."  
  
"Megan, would you like some waffles?" Harry asked.  
  
She vigorously nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
After breakfast, "Harry has Megan ever played Quidditch?"  
  
"No, she's never even been on a broom, but she practically know Quidditch through the ages by heart."  
  
"Megan?"  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"Would you like to fly?"  
  
"If Dad takes me."  
  
"Of course I'll take my baby up."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I AM NOT A BABY! I'm TEN! Eleven in," she thought for a moment,"Three months."  
  
"But your my baby girl," he grinned.  
  
"You guys going to argue all day, or teach your daughter how to fly, Daddy Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Ready to go up, Meg?" He mounted his broom and motioned for her to get on in front of her.  
  
~~~  
  
After a few hours, "Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I try by my self?"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," she demanded.  
  
"Okay, do you remember how to land?"  
  
"Yes! You showed me fifty times!"  
  
They landed, and Harry got off, then Megan, tentatively took off, flying, uneasily at first, but eventually steadying her self, while Harry practically had a heart attack on the ground.  
  
~~~~  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! Can we do that again tomorrow?" Megan asked as they went inside.  
  
"Look what you did Ron! She's already caught on to the way you talk," Harry joked.  
  
"Good thing Hermione's not here to rant and rave about that," Ron off handly commented, which immediately froze Harry up.  
  
Harry waved them ahead, "Come on Megan, want to help me figure out what to make for dinner?"  
  
"Sure!" As she happily followed him inside with one last look at her distraught Dad.  
  
The next morning~  
  
"Megan! Already up? It's, well it's almost nine."  
  
"Why are you up? If your asking me?" She shot back.  
  
"Because I'm used to waking up early, even during my days off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My job."  
  
"As an Auror, like my Dad was, before I was born, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You knew my Mum to, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure in the end, but I was there in the beginning."  
  
"Would you tell me about back then?"  
  
"What I can, that's allowed to me."  
  
"What, your not allowed to tell me some things?"  
  
"No, it's just.. some things, your Dad should be the one to tell you, not me, understand?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Then what shall I tell you?"  
  
"What ever you wish to."  
  
"Well, I met Harry first, didn't meet Hermione till later. You see, Harry was my training partner, we were paired together first day of training, you see, if you make it through training, whoever was your partner, if they made it to, they'd usually become your permanent partner, except in some circumstances of course."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your Dad and I hit it off right away, we were made dorm mates and training partners, which made sense, we had to rely on each other! To work together, not blow up in training at each other no matter how much we wished to. You see, with the war happening, right when we were going into training, they sped it up, a lot, we went to training and got out three months later, if you made it, full fledged Aurors. Your Dad and I got rented a house together, and Mother came to live with us as well, being one of your Dad's friends, at that point, I guess they met in school, I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know, you see I'm a year older then your parents, and went to another school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my family has went there for ages, when I have children they'll go there as well."  
  
"Did your wife go there?"  
  
"No, I met her, after the war."  
  
"War? Dad's never talked much about the war."  
  
"I don't blame him, I was there, your Mum was there, so many deaths, so many pointless deaths."  
  
"Were Remus and Neville there?"  
  
"Oh yes, they were there! Harry's godfather died in one of the battles, our first month out of training at the ministry, in the mysteries department, I think that may be where your mother received that curse, which suspended the agony for another ten years."  
  
"Ron, no more, don't go on, I'll tell MY Daughter, the rest. She need to know soon anyway."  
  
"Why Daddy?"  
  
"Because you'll be eleven this summer. I will tell you before you go, I promise you."  
  
Morning, July first 2012.  
  
Megan barges into her Dad's room, yelling, "DADDY! DADDY! I GOT MY LETTER!"  
  
Harry shot up, "You did?!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yes! Listen," she started to read her letter,  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Ms. Granger-Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
And Dad here's a list of everything I need, where do we get all of these things?"  
  
"Well, Diagon Alley of course!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Diagon Alley, where we wizards and witches, can buy anything we need, for things like your going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Where is it Daddy? We've never been there!"  
  
"You were when you were small, but your mother left the Wizarding world and I soon followed behind, haven't been back since then, I guess it's time for a visit, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Are anyone we know Wizards or Witches? Besides Ron, of course."  
  
"Neville and Emily, and Remus."  
  
"Really? Is Jonathan a wizard, like I'm a witch?"  
  
"Yeah, he got his letter last week."  
  
"REALLY! Is he going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yep, he is indeed."  
  
"Yay, I'll know someone there!"  
  
"And I'm sure you'll make all kinds of friends, shall I send there acceptance letter?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Hedwig," he called to his owl. Who flew from her perch to him, let him attach the letter and started her flight to Hogwarts.  
  
They went to Diagon Alley via The Leakey Cauldron, and bought her things after a stop at Gringotts bank, where Harry reopened his account, which he learned had accumulated much, since his last visit.  
  
"Wow Dad! Why didn't you ever bring me there?"  
  
"Because, I'll tell you why, when we get home, okay?"  
  
"Okay Dad."  
  
They got home, and put Megan's things in her room.  
  
"Will you tell me now, Dad?" she asked when she came out.  
  
"Alright, come sit down," he motioned toward the spot on the couch next to him.  
  
"Well, there was the war... it started because of me, and I ended it, as well. It started when I was one years old and Voldemort murdered my parents. I fought him six out of seven years at Hogwarts, that's why I became an Auror, so I could end the war, which started with me. There was a prophecy about me, which is why I had to end the war, why it was because of me. I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, because he marked me as his equal," He unveiled his bangs."  
  
"That's why you have your scar, then Dad?"  
  
"Yes. There were many battles, which I'm sure you'll learn about this fall, so I won't go into that, I can't go into it. But I'll tell you about afterwards. Your Mum moved in with me and Ron. We ended up getting together and having you, I loved her and I know she loved me, but I don't know why she decided what she did, why she left when you were two years old, with out a word, I did everything for her, I wanted to marry her, but she left, It took me months to find you! I finally did on my birthday, after six months with out seeing you. I moved there, got a job and just after you turned three, you disappeared again, I found you eventually, and that's all I'm going to say, okay?"  
  
"Thank you Daddy. I love you, I wish Mum hadn't done that."  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
The rest of July and August flew by, Megan turned eleven and it was time to go to King's Cross, and Platform 9 and ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry hugged her, "I love you, and you better send me owls!"  
  
"I will Dad, don't worry, I'll miss you, I love you." as she climbed on and into a compartment.  
  
Harry waved until the Express was out of sight.  
  
"First child off to Hogwarts?" asked a blonde man next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, my only child."  
  
"This year is my daughters first year and my son's third, I'm really glad they were both accepted into Hogwarts, I'd never want them to go to Durmstang like I had to endure, deatheaters the entire lot of them!"  
  
"I'm glad as well, then, the war was horrible. What house is your son in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"I hope my daughter is in Gryffindor, like me and her mother."  
  
"I do as well then, it was nice meeting you sir."  
  
"You as well."  
  
~The End~  
  
How was that? Packed with personal experiences, well vaguely, nothing too exact as it happened. I hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think, I'll get back to working on "Oh, What Will The New Year Bring?" now.  
  
Review please, I want to know if this was all in vain or worth it.  
  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes. 


End file.
